Breaking Rules
by Adverage
Summary: Rule 5: No one shall ever know about Satou Sei. YoukoSei
1. Guidelines

The rules are as thus:

**1. You must always act as a proper young lady and follow the guidelines set down by your seniors.**

**2. You must help those in need and take responsibility for the actions of those who are your responsibility.**

**3. You must act as a leader for those who need to be led.**

**4. No one must know about Satou Sei.**

They are the rules that Youko Mizuno follows. As with every other aspect of her life, these rules are followed with painstaking poise and utmost composure. They're unwritten, whether she never cared to right them down or never wanted to and now Sei is standing in the doorway smiling as if saying 'It's time to break the rules'.

She had been writing when she came in, it was a survey of one form of another and she answered it the same way as all other surveys. Though she modestly loves the adoration of her fellow students she can't help but wonder how they can see so much in her since she's human and if she or they would be different if her position was nonexistant. So her pen flys nonchalantly over the paper and then she hears a knock.

Usually only the younger girls knock so she mutters an approval but is suprised to see the messy blonde head of Sei float through the door. She knows then just by the smile that something is going to be betrayed. Whether it be her better judgement or her confidence something was going to go awry. Just by the knock she had announced that she wasn't supposed to be there, but Youko had casually given her permission and now she wishes she had checked who it was.

"Care to go for a ride?"

She says it with this obvious smile and some hidden scent of deluded granduer. Still though Rosa Chinesis smiles this polite smile that is ecspecially for Sei. The one that Sei knows so well with a touch of a smirk and the not-so-obvious mischeviousness.

"Of course."

It's so casual and yet there is an air about them. Something that would go undetectable unless you had better perceptive skills than most. How many times had they done this? Shared those smiles and made there off-hand amatory allusions? Neither knows or cares and Youko stands in her grace and Sei stands akimbo offering a smirk. Both exit and walk down the stairs and perhaps Sei will hum or offer a crooked elbow that Youko would take with a smile.

They walk down the straight path lined with those plants and flowers and as they're half-way there, a crackle sounds over the PA system. This is odd considering its after school but then the person speaks and says,

"Satou Sei please report to the staff office immediately."

Youko turns to give her a look but she yells,

"Blast off."

With Youko behind her she makes a mad dash for the gate and Rosa Chinesis pulls on her arm trying to stop her but Sei is stronger than most people realize and pulls her the rest of the way. She inverts her force and pushes her into the open door of the small yellow car and falls over her, almost laughing, as she gets her way into the drivers seat. Youko has just enough time to close the door before the pedal hits the cars bottom and they fly down the street.

Once the initial shock of nearly flipping the car and almost taking out a school bus wears off and they're going at a steady pace, Youko turns to her looking almost uncharacteristically angry. Part because Sei has very obviously done something wrong and part because she had made her an accomplice, no, more like a hostage.

"What did you do?"


	2. A silent kind of

_Hey Niwa no italics in this chapter_

_I own nothing_

* * *

Neither of them really know where they're going. She had promised an explanation when they reached their destination but neither really knew that destination. The road seemed to though so Sei trusted in that and apparently so did Youko because not once did she ask where they were headed. It could have been because she knew Sei would do something like suggest a hotel or maybe it was because she was pondering the fact that the root word of destination was destiny. Wherever she were destined to be. Wherever she was destined to be with Sei.

While she was thinking, there was silence between them. That was okay though because it was a kind of comfortable silence. Then the car rolled to a stop, which Youko thought was good since it meant Sei was improving in her driving. They were stopped by a park. It was just a kids park and Youko gave her driver a bemused lookbut she just muttered,

"Yeah, yeah, just get out."

So she did, and when she did she found Sei already walking towards the swings, which sat next to the jungle gym like structure. It was warm with a slight breeze but nota bothersome breezeand it was a good day. She walked up to where Sei had already sat down on one of the four swings and realized it was deserted, the park,which made sense considering most younger children would still be in school but still it was a little off. She readjusts her skirt before sitting on the swing then she looks over to Sei expectedly.

"Well...?"

Usually she's not impatient but the entire sintuation has piqued her interest so she just kind of sits there and Sei's looking at her feet. Finally she looks up and grey meets blue. The breeze seemed to have stopped blowing and Sei seemed to look like she was pleading. Which was a very un- Sei-like thing to do and maybe that's why it was only kind of there in her eyes. Like when it was kind of cold out but in a good way.

Then she leans in and kisses her.

Youko can't kiss back. She wants to. She wants to so badly and perhaps a little more than that too, but she just can't. She cares for Sei, she always had. Of course the care at first came with the fascination. Sei had been anti-social, she'd been an aberration. Unlike Rosa Foedita, she didn't usually delight in that which was a tad astray from the rest but with Sei she had. Then it turned to an odd pity when Shiori had deserted her. No, that wasn't the right word, plus she knew no matter how many times Shiori returned and left again, no matter how many times she broke her heart, Sei would love her.

And there's something there. Something that wasn't in the kisses they shared at other times. Kisses that came about because Sei was playful or because Youko wanted to try it out.

So she pulls away from her because that scares her.

Sei just says one thing.

"Oh."


	3. Love letter

_I own nothing_

* * *

It had been a love letter.

Youko found it a tad funny now that she thought about it. Sei was never the type to try anything of the sort, in fact the very name Sei seemed synonymous to unrequited love. What came as more of a shock was that said letter was meant for her.

As they both returned to the car she was reassured that the letter was just something she'd written with no intention of sending until the teacher swiped it from her in her bored daze.

"I was pretty sure they'd call us both in,"

She explained as her hands held close to the wheel. Her drivingwas suprisingly steady.

"I figured I'd rather tell you about it in person instead of you getting the message from the school system."

It should make sense to me now. Youko thought and she was right it all fit well except for one thing.

The Kiss.

As she battled helplessly against the cliche, they pulled into the curb somewhere close by the entrance of school. She hadn't kissed her back because she was afraid? She must think she hadn't accepted her feelings. Sei had been quiet the entire ride, desperately grasping at her smile. Youko could tell she was convincing herself. She could practically hear Sei telling herself, 'Well Sei what did you expect? This is what happens when you and love mix' She could hear her voice and it was somewhat heartbreaking. They walked up through the gates and were met by the same sight they left.

They only came back to school so Youko could grab her things as Sei would face the administration tomorrow and though there was tension between them Sei followed her. The unknowingness in the air, the want for closure from them both, it was palpable. Sei opened the door to the rose mansion for her but Youko entered then hesitated.

Closure

"Sei."

She said it in this smallish forlorn voice that in truth did not fit her at all. Sei grinned as if none of this had ever happened,

"Don't make me carry you upstairs."

Youko tried on a smile. One of her elegant confident ones that made her look mature. It didn't fit so she put it back. There was something she wanted to say, anything. Sei was already on the first step and the light streamed through the colored rose window atop the landing and she was outlined by the hue and glass.

"I-"

Sei looked like she had become interested as Youko tried to say something. She didn't even know.

"I don't hate you."

It sounded lame even to her but it was the message she supposed she was trying to get across. She had to say something else she felt Sei waiting, not knowing how to reply. There was something she needed to try, wanted to know.

"Could you try again? Kissing me, I mean?"


	4. Proof of Pleading

_I own nothing_

* * *

This is not you. Rosa Chinesis tells herself as she waits for Sei to show any sign of hearing her. This is not confidence, poise, and composure. Your breaking the rules. She decided not to listen to herself though when Sei adopts a pained look. Like it was hurting her to stand, to be there with her, like she wanted to cry.

It was only there for a second and might have been mistaken for a mirage but when it had been there it had said very distinctly 'Don't pity me, please, I don't want that.' Youko imagined how horrible that would be. If you loved someone and they pitied you so much they pretended to love you back. She wondered if perhaps that was what she was doing.

Then she remembered the way she had been afraid. Immediately she wanted to make her friend feel better. Wanted to touch her paleish face, see a real smile from her. Not the grin. The real soft smile that she let grace her lips only when she was alone. The one she knew only from stealthily watching Sei gaze at Shiori from afar. Then she took a step foreward and muttered,

"Please."

It was in that same small voice that didn't fit her and she reached out her hand as if fearing the girl sillhouetted in the deeply colored light that shined through the window was just a figment of her imagination. Or maybe glass, maybe part of the window itself.

She didn't know, but her vision was blurring as if she were crying but she wasn't because that would be uncalled for and cliche so she didn't do that. She wasn't looking at Sei as much now as she was looking at her outline, and the window, and the colors. Than she felt someone take her hand and she was pulled back. Pulled back to find herself in Sei's arms. Then she realized they weren't kissing.

That was wrong.

Even though she felt right in Sei's arms. She was being held tight around the waist and her cheek was resting against Sei's pale neck and she could smell her hair and that shampoo she liked using. Sei thought it was pity. Sei thought she was doing it for her. That she didn't care for her real feelings just couldn't live guilty. Maybe that was part of it too but that was the minority.

She needed proof

She moved a little and kissed ever so lightly the small hollow partly behind Sei's ear where her jaw and skull met and she felt Sei stiffen just slightly. She felt Sei's hope that it wasn't just pity, that she'd do it again. More to know that it was real than to appease Sei, Youko brought up her arms to wrap lightly around her friend's neck, fingers tangled in blonde hair as she pulled her down just a little.

Kissing Sei was right.


	5. Let's just pretend Final

_I own nothing_

_Thanks for the reviews and those who say they love this fic_

* * *

How is it that feelings can come to the surface such as this. Yoko wondered as they both sat in the stairs. Sei had grinned good-naturedly but neither had talked for a good two minutes and even with the kiss still on her lips she was unsure of herself. It's almost as if whomever created such human emotions wished for us to suffer these cliches. She looked up from her skirt to were Sei was staring at her.

"Should we go upstairs so you can pin me to a desk? The stairs would hurt my back."

It was an attempt at humor because even she didn't know what to do. In all those romance novels she read after they kissed it only led to more passion. Note to self: Life is not a romance novel. Then Sei gave an exasperated sigh sprang up and spun in a circle all in one playful motion.

"Well, sweetie, at this point I can't stand the angst I know your feeling, come here for a second."

She leaned over playful and beckoned with her finger. Youko with nothing else to do, except maybe wonder how her angst could be frustrating Sei, stood obediently she was met by the feeling of Sei throwing her arms around her shoulder and by the hot breath running against her ear she was apparently planning to whisper something to her. When she did it was in a playful almost taunting tone.

"Hey! Does that kiss mean you love me, huh? So if you do, I can do this?"

Sei nipped Youko's ear which was met with a suprised yelp. Sei looked amused as yelping didn't seem like something the elegant Rosa Chinesis would do and Youko kind of blushes this what?-I'm-human blush.

"And I can do this too?"

Sei's hands ran up her back, pulling the cotton of the school uniform with her finger, until those hands inevitably met with her black bra clasp. Youko wasn't focusing on that though, Sei's hands were cold. This was wrong. Not the violating kind of wrong, in that sense she was fine with this. There was just no feeling, Sei was cold, the feeling was indescribable as if Sei was doing this because she had too.

"And I can-"

"Sei just stop."

It was a whimper really, a very out of character whimper into Sei's neck which was apparently where her lips had decided to hide at the feeling of Rosa Gigantea's pale hands sneaking to places better left unspoken. Sei put her hands down on demand and simply stood there with Youko buried in her neck, waiting for anything.

"Well, well, since you said no it would be rape wouldn't it?"

She grinned again but it soon faded as Youko said,

"Is this your way of shielding yourself? You say you care for me than go and do things like that. Its your way of preparing yourself for the worst I trust?"

Sei hoped Youko couldn't see her face as she realized she was biting her bottom lip guiltily. Of course unless Youko could somehow feel emotions through ones neck it seemed pretty impossible. Youko's eyes were closed anyway.

"And, pray tell, why would you think that?"

Youko pulled away from her but grabbed her wrists on the way and held her hands in place between them.

"Because your hands are shaking."

Sei looked down to find her hands were indeed quivering but you wouldn't have really noticed if they were moving. Youko's eyes looked up from their entwined hands and she no noticed she was trapped.

"If you care about something don't...I don't know what I'm trying to say. Your human Sei your allowed to care about things and-...and people."

Youko had that stern look that she wore when she was meddling with things. Sei looked down trying to focus on anything that wasn't Youko.

"Sei, please promise that...if there's something you care abo-...something you love."

For some reason she'd been avoiding that word.

"If there's someone you love. You can't just admit defeat, okay?"

Youko didn't feel she had worded that right. It sounded like she was demanding Sei to love her.

Sei didn't want to. What she didn't want to do, she didn't know, but it had something to do with acknowledging her own weakness. Youko wanted something from her though, a promise, and who was she to deny Rosa Chinesis anything?

She nodded, hoping that would suffice, than saw that it wouldn't and added, "I promise."

Then she smiled. Not her closed eyed grin that she used after watching one of her schemes go right, but that one she'd only worn a long time a ago. That soft friendly smile she had only worn when Shiori would walk past her and she'd smile at her back as if it were a promise. So Youko didn't care either way if she had promised with the words she said, that smile was enough. Releieved Youko said,

"Oh and about that rape thing. I don't sleep with a girl on the first date."

She winked but Sei's eyes widened in mock suprise.

"You sleep with girls?" Then, "Date? Ah, what a good idea."

Still holding hands she pulled her out the door and neither either cared or remembered that Youko's stuff was still upstairs.

"Let's go break some rules."

_K.S_


End file.
